


Full Course Meal

by seventeensteps



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Venom POV, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: Eddie."Hm?"Hungry."No," Eddie said, because he was a little bitch. "I can hear that, V."





	Full Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is just... too much.

If you asked him what humans were to him, his answer would be 'food'. Venom liked to feed, most especially on meat that tasted good, and being on Earth was like being in an all-you-can-eat restaurant on an empty stomach while also being chained to the chair. During his first moments on Earth, he was hungry all the time, and the only food he could eat was picked and fed to him. The humans that were sent inside tasted terrible. They didn't quite quench the hunger he felt, but he needed to eat to stay alive.

Venom wanted to be the one who decided what he was going to eat. He wanted to go outside, but the cage was sealed shut. The man in charge made sure it stayed that way. Carlton Drake. He heard other humans call him that. 

Venom didn't like them, the humans, but he didn't hate them either. They were weak, vain, and arrogant, but there was little use in paying them much attention. It didn't matter how his food thought of itself. The only thing that mattered was how they tasted, and whether he could use them as his host or not.

The new woman that was sent inside tasted better than everyone before her. Her body was also almost what he looked for. There was something -- something that made her taste better than everyone else, but in the end, she was just something for him to feed on while he waited.

And Venom waited.

That man came in one day. Venom noticed him even before recognition sparked inside the woman's brain. He knew this was it. He needed to get out. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

The man --  _Eddie_ \-- broke down the glass, but not before he activated the alarm. People were coming. Venom needed to be fast.

That first contact was the best thing Venom had ever felt.

Everything could only get better after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Eddie.**

"Hm?"

**Hungry.**

"No," Eddie said, because he was a little bitch. "I can hear that, V."

**I know.**

His host chuckled, then turned over to the other side of the bed, escaping the light that sneaked in through the bilnds. "Ten minutes."

**No.** Venom materialized in front of Eddie.

"There's chocolate in the fridge. Go get it yourself," Eddie grumbled. "And make me breakfast while you're at it."

**It's too far. I'm gonna eat you.**

"Is that a threat?" Eddie pushed at his face, laughter in his throat, already half-asleep again, so Venom licked the hand that was trying to shove him away. Eddie always tasted so good.

**Fingers. Hand.** He shifted and curled himself around Eddie's bulk. **Neck. Jaw.** So good. He could feel Eddie bristle under him. Inside him. All around him. **Nose. Ears. Lips.**  Venom liked Eddie's lips.

"Mmm," Eddie protested half-heartedly. He knew what Eddie wanted, and no matter what Eddie said, Venom always lived to give.

**Eddie. Eddie. _Eddie._** Venom licked him. Tasted him. Devoured him. Physically feeling the rough skin, pliant tongue, and plump lips. Eddie was slowly waking up, one organ at a time. His human host's mind resonated within him and Venom relished it, echoing himself back to Eddie. This was their dance. This was also how he fed, supplying himself with a different kind of energy.

"V- I..." Eddie croaked his name, holding onto him, opening himself up to him, finding his voice. His human couldn't seem to get his morning-fogged brain to function yet.

**I know, Eddie.** Because Venom _knew_ , didn't he? To them, words were excessive, but sometimes the nature of Eddie's humanity called for that luxury. Venom understood that. He copied Eddie's body and let himself wander lower, and lower, hands kneading taut muscles and teeth scraping across heated skin. Eddie's moan was quiet in their room, but Venom heard it loud and clear.

Eddie pushed his sweatpants away and tossed them behind Venom, strong fingers raking across Venom's back, his intent transparent even to an outsider.

And it wasn't in Venom's nature to resist Eddie's wish.

Eddie whimpered softly as Venom kissed him again while his other part was slowly pushing in, and this was where the two of them started to melt against one another. Thoughts and pleasure reverberated to the point that they couldn't figure out where Venom ended and Eddie began. Heat pooled up unhurriedly but surely and it filled out every void and gap and hole inside them. Movements were a series of blurred contentment and it overwhelmed and suffocated but at this moment they didn't care for anything else in the world.

When they reached their climax, it was as if there was a whiteout. The world was muted and nothing but them existed. They were still quite entangled within each other, their minds still quite impossible to separate.

They sighed, and decided to stay like that for a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If you asked Venom what Eddie was to him, his answer would be 'food', and also 'everything else'. Eddie wasn't only a host to feed on or stay in, but someone Venom trusted and wanted to protect. With Eddie, this planet became more than just a grand feast. Yes, there were tater tots and chocolate and bad-guys' brains, but there were also Eddie and Anne and maybe Dan (since Eddie kept insisting that Anne's boyfriend was a good man).

After being with Eddie for a while, Venom started to see that there was more to this life than food, and that making one's stomach full didn't necessarily make one feel whole. There were skyscrapers (despite Eddie's vehement protest, Venom loved climbing them) and discovery channels (he now possessed many useless tidbits about wild animals) and Eddie's motorcycle (Eddie usually grumbled when Venom said he'd ride it because a part or ten would be broken afterwards but he still let Venom have his fun nonetheless).

And then there was Eddie. The one that reached out to and accepted him, slimy black goo and all.

"V," Eddie said, cutting through his train of thought. He was looking at the shelves for chocolate, grabbing ten of each brand and adding them on top of a mountain of tater tot bags in their cart. "I'm going bankrupt because of you."

**It's chocolate or brains, Eddie. And you always make a face after I eat people's brains.**

"You know why." Eddie pursed his lips, distracted, rolling the cart toward a self-checkout lane. "Hey, V."

**Yes, Eddie?**

"You're making me fat," he said, and started ringing in the chocolate bars. Venom oozed out of Eddie's shoulder and surreptitiously helped his host pack the goods into their industrial-sized tote bag. Eddie smiled, despite himself. "Thank you."

**Thank you.** Venom upwrapped a Toblerone and popped one triangular piece into Eddie's mouth. **This one's for you.**

 


End file.
